


Doki Doki! (Wait what?)

by LANESLASH



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), Internet Personalities
Genre: Doki Doki Literature Club! Spoilers, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Not Ashamed, I'm Sorry, Multi, Reader-Insert, Weird Plot Shit, Weirdness, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, Why is the Rum Gone?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-02-09 09:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12885249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LANESLASH/pseuds/LANESLASH
Summary: *Ding*That's all it takes. One message on (Y/N)'s phone to change her life, and someone else's, too.





	1. Welcome to Doki Doki!

You know that moment when you eat something, and you think it tastes amazing, but your stomach just gives the ol' 'Fuck you' and decides to ruin it all by being an ass out of nowhere because it doesn't want you to enjoy good food? Yeah, that just happened to me. I was eating a hotdog I'd made myself, as my parents were out, going grocery shopping, and they'd be a while. I don't know how I could have screwed up, yet I did, and now I was running to my bathroom, my stomach hurting to all living hell. I closed the door behind me, even though there was no reason to, and started hacking up like crazy. It didn't feel like I had to throw up, my stomach was just hurting to high hell.

 

I was gagging, almost like I was about to throw up, but I couldn't.

 

'Am I going to have to Tokyo Ghoul this and shove my fingers down my throat?' I thought to myself. Apparently I didn't have to as I almost instantly threw up. I turned to the hot water, just letting it run, my eyes closed, breathing ragged, and now looking pale. I gargled my mouth with the water, before shutting off the water, and walking out to my room.

 

'Well that could have gone better...' I thought.

 

_***Ding*** _

 

The chime of my phone went off, and I groggily went over to check it.

 

 _ **'Sayori'**_ It read. I was confused, I only knew one Sayori, from Jack's Doki Doki playthrough, that he just recently finished. Granted I procrastinate, so I watch it slowly, like, five minutes, then I do something for half an hour, then come back to it.  _ **(AN: That's legit how I watch them XD And I'm and episode behind right now, on ep 2.**_ _ ** >_>)**_There was even a picture of her by her name, in my contacts. She was staring straight at the camera, smiling, her blue eyes staring straight into the camera. I tapped on the message that was given to me.

 

 _ **'Oi! Get out already! Me and Jack are waiting for you!'**_ The text read.

 

'What the fuuuuuuuuuuu-?' I thought. I noticed the shirt I was wearing felt slightly strange. I looked down, only to find myself in a uniform... the same one from Doki Doki Literature Club! I looked over in shock, then back at my phone. I looked around, only to notice a black schoolbag at my feet, that wasn't there before.

 

_***Knock knock*** _

 

There were two knocks at my door. I put my phone in my pocket, and slung the schoolbag on, before approaching the door. When I opened it, I was met by an angry girl, with piercing blue eyes and strawberry blonde hair. Her arms were crossed, her left foot tapping impatiently. She looked up at me with a stern look on her face, as I seemed to be about three inches taller than her.

 

"Come on! We're going to be late!" She said, grabbing my arm and dragging me along.I was confused and shocked at this girl's strength. She also looked like Sayori, but that's when I noticed the male she was with. He was in a Japanese male's school uniform, but that wasn't all. He had bright electric green hair, a goatee and had the face of a negative two year old. My eyes widened in realization. That was Jacksepticeye! He looked at me in pure confusion. I hid the surprise on my face, as I looked right back at the man in front of me. His eyes didn't just hold confusion, it was more like a, 'What the fuck, how the fuck, where the fuck, why the fuck... but most importantly how and why the fuck?' He turned to look at Sayori, who in turn looked at both of us, before settling her eyes on Jack.

 

"Lead the way, Jack." She said, tilting her head to the right with a close-eyed smile.

 

"Wh-oh okay." He said, slightly taken aback, his Irish accent clearly able to be heard.

 

"Have you two thought of a club to join?" Sayori asked as she walked with us, but I was too deep in thought on what the hell was going on, and it seemed that Jack was too, when we suddenly heard a loud 'Hey!', which made us turn to look at her, as she had her arms crossed, again, and a pout on her face.

 

"S-Sorry Sayori." I apologized

 

"Umm, yeah, sorry." Jack apologized as well. The chances that Jack was dragged into this along with me was pretty likely, as he seems just as confused as I am, even if I have to hide it right now. Sayori just sighed.

 

"Well, as I just tried to ask, have you two decided on any clubs yet?" She asked, arms still folded, irritated at us.

 

"Umm, no." I answered.

 

"Uhh, no. Not really been looking for one... either." "Jack" or Sean, whatever one, responded. Yeah, the chanced he was just dragged into this like me is pretty high, as he only say 'Uh' if he's taken by surprise or thinking about something, or had to think of something off the top of his head, which isn't really his strong suit. Sayori seemed to be dejected, as she lowered slightly, both her hands raised up to her shoulders, a look of worry on her face.

 

'Worry, that's right. I have to make sure Sayori doesn't kill herself. I was left an emotional fuck-up for a week after that.'

 

"Eh? That's not true! You both told me you would join a club this year!" She said.

 

"Did I?" Jack questioned.

 

"Uh-huh! I was talking about how I'm worried that you two won't learn how to socialize or have any skills before college. Your happiness is really important to me you know! And I know you're both happy now, but I'd die at the thought of you two becoming NEETs in a few years because you're both not used to the real world! You guys trust me, right? Don't make me keep worrying about you..." Sayori trailed off, her eyes averting between us worriedly, almost like she didn't want to handle the thought of me and Jack being street bums.

 

"Okay, calm down." Jack said, putting his hands in the 'Calm down' motion.

 

"Excuse me? No skills? I have an amazing K.D in Call of Duty, one V one me scrub." I said with an idiotic smile on my face. I heard Jack behind me have a little chuckle, or laugh, it sounded more like it, at the joke. Sayori just smiled at my joke.

 

"Okay, I'll look at a few clubs, if it can getcha to be quiet about it. I can't promise jack shit though." Jack said. I nodded. Sayori lowered her hands, but still had a concerned expression on her face.

 

"Will you two at least promise me you'll try a little?" Sayori asked.

 

"Yeah, sure." Jack said with a confident tone, you know, regular Jack.

 

"Eh, why not?" I responded, which ended up with Sayori hitting me in my left shoulder.

 

"Ow!" I exclaimed. For being tiny she packs a punch.

 

"Meanie!" She said, hunching over slightly, her index fingers on both hands joined at the tip, her usual pose when she's mad over upset over something.

 

"Sorry, but okay, I'll see if I can find one." I said, rubbing the impact area on my shoulder.

 

"Yaay~!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air, eyes closed with a bright smile. I looked at Jack. We both had a derp look on our face, at Sayori's attitude.

 

"Let's go!" And with that, Sayori ran off to the school, which was actually right in front of us now, leaving me and Jack in the dust.

 

'Doesn't matter if he thinks I'm crazy, I must ask.' I turned once again to look at him.

 

"Were you just doing something ordinary in your day, and now we're both here in Doki Doki?" I asked. His eyes widened.

 

"Yes! I actually just finished recording the last episode of Doki Doki Literature Club, and now I'm here." He said.

 

"I haven't seen that one yet, I watch long videos like that in breaks. I've watched bits and pieces of the rest though." I answered. He nodded.

 

"Understandable. I knew you weren't in this game before though." He said.

 

"Is it just me or were you a wreck after the game? Not even the entire game?" I asked. He nodded with slightly widened eyes.

 

"Mhm." Was all he said.

 

"Wait, it's not the game anymore... we're actually in here, which means. We're actually going to have to endure the class." Jack's face immediately dropped.

 

"FUCK!"

 

_**(AN: Le chapter one. Love it? Hate? Tell ME! I always look for criticism. I'm not the best with first chapters, so yeah >_>)** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at the AN


	2. UPDATE

The second chapter is in the works, and has been in the past year, I've just been  _super_ lazy. But I finally plan to have the next chapter out before the month ends! Sorry for making you all waiting for so long!


	3. The Literature Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When (Y/N) finds herself in Doki Doki Literature Club, and, with the one and only Jacksepticeye being dragged into it as well, they have to now get by. Now starts the boring class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Chapter is a bit outdated, from February, 2018... oof. Also, I plan a new chapter to be out for February! I also had to pump out this chapter due to my laziness and procrastination, so let me know of anything I messed up on! I deserve it XD

To be honest, the class wasn't bad. It was history, albeit, Japanese history, but history nonetheless. It was actually my favorite subject, and I tried my best to pay as much attention as I could. When I looked over at Jack, he seemed focused on the teacher, but his eyes were clearly saying, 'What the absolute fuck?' It was hilarious actually. It was mostly about the time that Japan was broken into the different clans, Shimazu, Oda, Edo, and so on. I was so going to pick on him for this.

 

Anyways the class ended and everyone quickly left the room. Jack just stayed in his seat, looking forward into nothingness, obviously spacing out. After I finished putting a notebook into the magical schoolbag that graced me with it's presence this morning. Well... more like I had to fight to get the small pad into the bag. After the showdown was over, I slung the thing over my shoulder, but it looks like the fight wasn't over yet, as the new weight on my shoulder dragged me back down as soon as I stood up from the seat I was in, which snapped Jack's attention to me.

 

'Slithering up, and R.K.O... out of goddamn nowhere.' I thought angrily, as I got back up and dusted myself off. I heard stifled laughter, and looked to Jack, the elbow of his right shoulder on the desk, palm on his forehead, and his lips were pursed, as he tried to contain his laughter. I sighed, annoyed at how my day was going already.

 

"Hellooo?" Sayori said, poking her head in through the door at the from of the class, as she looked around, her eyes quickly landing on us. Jack all of a sudden burst out laughing. I inhaled deeply as a scowl appeared on my face. Sayori looked between me and Jack confused. Definitely not how I thought meeting my favorite YouTuber was going to go.

 

"Uhhh, what'd I miss?" She asked, a confused look on her face. I just looked at the ground, and Jack just kept on laughing.

 

"Jack, what happened? Why does (Y/N) look so mad?" Sayori pressed on.

 

"S-she j-j-just lost a-a fight with her bag!" He answered in between laughs. Sayori smiled, a chuckle escaping her, before she averted her eyes in between the two of us, Jack's laughter finally calming down.

 

"I thought I'd catch you two coming out of the classroom, but then I just saw you both still in here, so I came in." Sayori explained.

 

"Honestly, I can't leave you two alone for a minute, or this happens." She mumbled to herself, which me and Jack caught, and snickered at.

 

"You don't need to wait for us if it's gonna make you late to your own club." Jack said, setting his elbow on the desk he sat at, resting his head on his hand.

 

"Well, I thought you both might need some motivation, so I thought, you know..." Sayori began.

 

"Hmm?" Was all I responded with.

 

"Well, that you guys could come to my club!" She exclaimed with a bright smile, her hands down at her sides, slightly out, like how she is for most of the game.

 

"Sayori?" Jack asked. I looked over to him.

 

"Yeah?" She questioned, in an almost squeal-like tone, her eyes closed, smile wide and hands up to her shoulders.

 

"Let's fucking do it." He answered. Sayori just responded by walking over and hitting him in the shoulder, making Jack let out a short cry of pain.

 

"Watch your language." She scolded. Meanwhile Jack just had his head resting on the table, taking shallow breaths.

 

"Yes ma'am." He answered, making me cover my mouth in an attempt to stifle my laughter, which ended up in Sayori turning her head in my direction, which immediately silenced me, making me look straight forward in my seat.

 

"Sounds great." I answered. Who would've thought the nice girl in the game could be so scary in real life? Sayori clapped her hands together, a small giggle coming from her. This lady's a fucking dictator.

 

"Onward!" She said, pointing to the classroom door behind both me and Jack, as she went to the doorway, waiting for us. She looked at us expectantly.

 

"Well? You coming?" She asked. Me and Jack both got up, grabbing our backpacks, before we followed Sayori out of the classroom. As soon as we stepped out I pulled Jack off to the side. Sayori looked at us, confused.

 

"Eh? You coming." I reached into my pockets for my phone, and pulled it out. I ushered for Sayori to continue along.

 

"We'll be right behind you Sayori, I need to show Jack something important. Where's the Literature Club?" I asked. Jack looked at me confused. I guess I looked kind of antsy. She seemed to brighten up slightly, but mostly retained a confused looked.

 

"It's just upstairs, where all the third-year student activities and classes are held. It's the first classroom to the right, you can't miss it! We'll be the only ones in the room anyway. Just look for me staring out the window of the door awaiting her long-lost friends." Sayori ended with a joke. Me and Jack chuckled at her joke before she practically hopped up the stairs. Jack looked at me expectantly, amusement in his eyes.

 

"Alright, what's got you so hyped up?" He asked. I turned on my phone and unlocked it. It brought me back to YouTube, where I was watching BlastphamousHD reacting to a Try Not to Laugh of himself. I pressed the home button on my phone, and tapped the Chrome button, before it brought me to the I was on, on Chrome. I showed it to Jack. He read it, and his eyebrows scrunched up in confusion.

 

"What's going on in fifty-six days?" He asked. Now it was my turn to be confused. I turned the phone so that I was looking at the phone screen. Yup, it said fifty-six days.

 

"Bullshit, I just checked this thing today, it said two days!" I said, mostly to myself. I sighed. Looks like it increased.

 

"Anyways, have you seen the Game Theory videos on Doki Doki from MattPat?" I asked. He nodded.

 

"Both?" I asked again, to which I received another nod.

 

"Well this timer comes from Dan Salvato himself, and like in the... I believe second Doki Doki theory, how there's an entire merchandise website that he made us slave off to get to, a lot of people believe that this timer actually relates to 'Project Libitina' So we might be seeing something related to that, or, if Matt's correct, Yuri. And like Monika says, we'll both be the hero's, and we might get to see the others, stated in her post-emotion-rape simulator note she leaves us." I explained.

 

"Holy shit." Was all Jack said.

 

"This guy hides more things in more places than Scott Cawthon. He literally made the fans put a chr. file into a binary text decoder, then had them put it in a .jpeg image and all sorts of other things, just so we can get a cute Sayori keychain... Hahaha, Sayori will be hanging off your keychain." I joked quietly at the end, which ended up in a slight punch in the shoulder from Jack to me, which made us both chuckle. I put the phone back in my pocket as we both began to head for the stairs.

 

"Still though, that Yuri post has me slightly weirded out about her, but also kinda intrigued." I stated.

 

"Yeah, it's strange to see her like that." Jack replied as we neared the top of the steps. The steps actually went on for about ten steps before it makes you do a right turn to climb another ten to reach the top. When I got to the top, I saw Sayori with her face jammed against the window. Jack quickly came up next to me, and we both laughed at her, before approaching the door. Sayori immediately went away from the door to swing it open.

 

"Everyone! The new member's are here~!" Sayori chirped.

 

"Don't call us new members." Me and Jack said at the same time. We looked at each other in hilarious shock. Sayori just sighed.

 

"You two, I swear." She chuckled.

 

Almost immediately we were approached by Yuri. She had both hands behind her back, a smile on her face, and presented herself well, the complete exact opposite of what I thought _I_ looked like right now.

 

"Welcome to the Literature Club. It's a pleasure meeting you both." She quietly said.

 

"Sayori always says nice things about you both." She said, eyes averting between Jack and I. Me and Jack both looked towards Sayori, who just shrunk back slightly, as a blush appeared over her face. Just then, Natsuki appeared to the right of Yuri, hands on her hips, as she looked at Jack quizzingly.

 

"Seriously? You brought a boy?" She asked, sounding mad about it.

 

"Way to kill the atmosphere." She said. Now it was Monika's turn to appear to the right side of Natsuki. She greeted us with a close-eyed smile.

 

"Ah, Jack! (Y/N)! What a nice surprise!" She exclaimed, opening her eyes towards us.

 

"Welcome to the club you two!" She welcomed. Me and Jack nodded at her with a 'Thanks you.'. Jack's eyes quickly scanned over the girls, Yuri, then Natsuki, then Monika. Natsuki took this as an opportunity to start something.

 

"What are you looking at?" She asked, sounding ticked off still. This time, she took her right hand off her hip, holding it out like Sayori does.

 

"If you want to say something, say it." She said.

 

"Oh, shit, sorry." Jack said, nearly whispering the word, 'Shit', as to not be beaten by Sayori again. Unfortunately for him, however, she heard.

 

"OI! What'd I just say?" She yelled at him, at least it didn't get physical this time. Jack immediately paled.

 

"Sorry." He apologized. Everyone in the club looked between him and Sayori in a curious manner, finding it hilarious at how short a tiny and sweet girl (To them at least) could make a guy like Jack scared. Jack was about three or four inches taller than me, and Yuri towered over us all.

 

"Natsuki..." Yuri scolded, dragging out the 'I' for added effect. Natsuki just 'Hmph'd, turned her head away from Yuri and folded her arms.

 

"You can just ignore her when she gets moody~" Sayori chirped, her attitude changing within ten seconds. My mind immediately went to something that I thought would make everyone laugh. I thought Sayori was supposed to say that in our ears, so Natsuki wouldn't hear, at least that's how it went in the game, but now, I goes they're actually alive, so they might do things differently.

 

"Ignore who?" I asked, a dim-witted smile on my face. Sayori looked at me, confused, but once she saw the smile on my face, she put two and two together and burst out laughing. Monika covered her mouth with two hands, attempting to stifle her laughter, Yuri turned her head to the left away from us, as she used the back of her left hand, and pursed lips to control her laughter, even though her shaking shoulders were saying otherwise, and Jack burst out laughing, along with Sayori. Natsuki had her head down, jaw clenched and seemed to be fuming.

 

"Natsuki, calm down, it was only a joke." Monika reassured Natsuki, putting a hand on her shoulder. Natsuki just sighed, a small smile appearing on her lips, surprisingly.

 

"Anyway! This is Natsuki, always full of energy. I expect you and (Y/N) to get along with her fine, since you both need to be chained to a wall in order for you both to be kept still." Sayori explained.

 

"Wait, you did what to us?" I asked. The room echoed with small chuckles. Sayori just shook her head at me.

 

"And this is Yuri, the smartest in the club!" Sayori said, going to Yuri, and gesturing towards her. Yuri's face went beet-red, as she turned her head towards Yuri, both her hands up, slightly at her stomach.

 

"D-Don't say things like that..." Yuri stuttered, embarrassed.

 

"Well them, nice to meet ya both!" Jack exclaimed, doing a half-assed hand wave.

 

"Hello, nice to meet you." I said.

 

"And it sounds like you two already know who Monika is, right?" Sayori asked. The look in both of our eyes as we shared a quick glance that said, 'Oh yeah, she caused Sayori to hang herself, deleted Natsuki and made Yuri into an over-obsessive bitch.'

 

"That's right!" Monika said. "It's so nice to see the two of you again!" Monika smiled, quite adorably, as she set her two hands behind her back, leaning forward; her second signature pose, her first being her standing up straight, her right hand out to the side of her head. Monika's hair swayed swiftly through the air as she assumed her pose, both Jack and my eyes following it.

 

"Oh, yeah, nice to see you too, Monika." Jack awkwardly greeted. "Nice to see you again!" I cheered, a smile on my face. Sayori ran to both of us, grabbing Jack's sleeve, and my hand.

 

"Come sit down, you two! We made out some space at the gathering table so you can either sit with me, or Monika! There's only two spaces, so be sure you have an agreement when it's time for a club meeting! Oh! I just remembered the cupcakes! I'll get them~" Sayori sang the ending, turning around to grab a tray of cupcakes on a cubbyhole desk at the far end of the room, but was stopped by Natsuki, who slid in Sayori's way, arms folded, with a pout.

 

"Hey! I made them, so let  _me_ get them." She demanded, as Sayori nervously scratched her head. "Sorry! Might have gotten a bit carried away." She apologized, as I softly patted her head a few times, which made her puff out her cheeks in annoyance.

 

"How about I make us some tea, as well?" Yuri asked, a soft smile on her face, and her hands rested behind her back. "That would be sweet, Yuri!" Sayori chirped. Monika and Sayori started grabbing desks and chairs, and Yuri and Natsuki walked to the far end of the room, Natsuki grabbing a wrapped tray filled with cupcakes, and Yuri rummaging through the closet.

 

"Do you guys need help?" I asked both Monika and Sayori, who had turned to look at me. "Oh, it's fine!" Sayori politely declined. "Yes, it's not much work, just a few desks and chairs to be arranged." Monika explained, as I nodded. After about fifteen more seconds, both Monika and Sayori finished, both of them taking their seats. Jack walked past me, taking a seat with Sayori, which left me to sit next to Yun- I mean, Monika.

 

Natsuki abruptly turned around, confidence in her walk as she strode towards the table.

 

"Okay! Are you all ready?" Natsuki questioned, pride on her voice, as we all stared at the aluminum-wrapped tray. She didn't wait for a response, before grabbing two corner-ends, and taking the foil off, revealing the cupcakes. "Ta-da~!" She sang, eye closed with a proud smile, as we all stared in awe. Reading about these cupcakes in the game was one thing, but actually seeing them?! The cupcakes were about an inch-and-a-half high, excluding the frosting, which added another two. They were cure and fluffy, with small triangular pieces of chocolate used to make the ears, and there were small streaks of chocolate frosting to make whiskers. There were also two tiny dots for small eyes, too.

 

"Soooooooo cute~!" Sayori squealed, melting over the cupcakes. "I had no idea you could bake so well, Natsuki!" Monika exclaimed, her eyes still glued to the cupcakes. Natsuki just chuckled, before speaking again. "Just take one, and tell me what you think." None of us wasted a second before there was a cupcake in our hands, which made Natsuki chuckle. Sayori was the first to practically unhinge her jaw to bite off half the cupcake from its' side, which made everyone in the room stare at her in shock, save for Yuri, whose eyes were glued to a teapot as she prepared some tea.

 

"Ith gid!" Sayori said, a small piece of chocolate muffin falling out of her mouth, onto her lap, which she forced her mouth to close, to look down and pick it up, tilting her head back and tossing it back in her mouth. There white and brown icing all over her face, which was ultimately adorable.

 

Jack and Monika tried to turn the cupcakes around, opening their mouths, then closing, trying to find how to bite it.

 

'Fools.' I thought, grabbing the bottom part of the cupcake, splitting the muffin in half, before putting it on the top, squishing it down to compact it. "Oh." I heard Monika whisper. Looking over, Monika was doing the same, which made me quietly chuckle.

 

"Perfect." She said, as we both looked over to Jack, who put his bottom teeth on the bottom of the muffin, and was wiggling his head to maneuver his top teeth to the frosting. He took notice of our stares, and Monika's voice. "Huh?" His voice was muffled by the cupcake, as Natsuki looked on amused. He looked to our cupcakes, taking his teeth off his own, scraping off some of the frosting.

 

"Oh." He said, doing the same as we'd both done in a dejected manner.

 

Taking a bite, all three of us let out content sighs, as you could taste the sugar in the frosting. 'Gonna have to run eight miles after this.' I thought to myself. Natsuki seemed to be quite content with herself, though I could see her sneak at least more than a few glances in Sean's direction, though she seemed quite proud of her work.

 

We all swallowed the sweet treat, before Sean spoke up.

 

"Sweet hell. This is really good!" He exclaimed. Me and Monika nodded, signaling that we liked it, too, as we all scarfed our cupcakes down.

 

"Thank you, Natsuki." Sean continued. She turned bashful, but she quickly replaced it with an annoyed look, folding her arms.

 

"Why are you thanking me? It's not like I made them just for you." She said, ultimate tsundere lacing her words.

 

"Oh, Sayori just said that you d-" Sean was then cut off by the small girl, as she sighed loudly.

 

"Well,  _maybe_ , it was for you. It was just for the new member, and you happened to be it!" She said, as Sayori quickly spoke up.

 

"(Y/N)'s a new member, too!" She argued, as Natsuki now turned her attention to Sayori.

 

"Well of course they were meant for her, too. I was making a point with Jack!" She defended. Sayori hummed, turning to me, as I smiled at her, her doing the same.

 

Yuri came to the table, slowly approaching us, with the tea set in her hands, as she steadily set it down, making sure it didn't wobble much. She set individual teacups in front of us, before setting the teapot itself next to the cupcake tray.

 

"Wow, you keep a whole tea set in the classroom." Sean said, going with the MC's conversation. He gave me a quick glance, thinking he did it right, as I smiled, reassuring him.

 

"Yes, the teachers had given us permission to. I personally think that nothing is better with a book than a nice, hot cup of tea to help you concentrate. It helps me, personally, to get lost in the books, the warmth just helps me. Don't you think?" She said, before she widened her eyes. "Sorry, I started rambling again." She apologized, hanging her head down, a few loose strands of purple hair falling in front of her face, some fringes covering parts of her violet eyes.

 

"It's fine, don't be worried about that." I said, as she uneasily nodded, a timid smile on her face, as her eyes locked with mine.

 

"Don't be intimidated by her, she's just trying to impress you two." Monika said, as Yuri looked at her with wide eyes, a pink coming across her face, as she began nervously stuttering.

 

"T-that's n-n-not-" Yuri didn't even bother to finish her sentence, as she looked away, a small huff coming from her.

 

"I think I know what you mean. Tea and a book. I don't read a whole lot, but I'm always down for tea... coffee, more though." Sean replied. Yuri turned to him, smiling slightly.

 

"Oh, thank you." She mumbled, letting out what sounded like a sigh of relief that carried tons of shaken nerves with it. She visibly calmed down, afterwards. She looked at Yuri for an extra second, before turning her head to Sean.

 

"So, what made you two want to join the Literature Club?" She asked, head averting between me and Sean.

 

"O-oh, uhh." Sean looked down to his lap, thinking of an excuse. I already had the best one.

 

"I wanted to learn how to read." I said, clenching my jaw to avoid smiling, but I cracked a second later, as Monika covered to face to conceal laughter, Yuri's shoulders shook, Sayori buried her head into her hands, shoulder also shaking, and Natsuki… her laughter was stifled, yet it still came out, sounding like a spray bottle with a broken nozzle trying to shoot the contents inside out, but failing miserably, which only added to the hilarity, making us all laugh more.

 

After about a minute, we all calmed down, before Yuri started pouring tea.

 

"The reason I joined was really just because Sayori looked happy here, and (Y/N) and I hadn't joined any clubs yet. We decided to come here." He replied. Monika nodded, smiling to him.

 

"That's just fine! We'll make sure you feel right at home here! No need to feel embarrassed! As the president of the Literature Club, it's my duty to make sure that the club is fun and exciting for everyone!" She smiled to us, as we returned the gesture.

 

"Oh, thank you! How come you decided to start your own club, anyway? Weren't you in the debate club, last year? Orrr… something?" Sean asked, as Monika giggled.

 

"Yes, I was, but the political atmosphere of the whole thing, I just decided wasn't for me, so I came to start my own club. I noticed that of all things, literature wasn't part of any clubs, so I decided to start a literature club, especially since I've always loved reading. It's been hard, though, as there doesn't seem to be many people interested in literature. That's why events like the upcoming festival are important to us, so we can get word out there that we exist. We can only be considered a club for so long with only four, and now six, people. Now, with you two, it's more of a gathering, compared to other clubs, involved in things more hands-on that books. And I've always wanted to share my own love of books with others, so if I can truly start a club before graduation, then I'll be happy, and now that it all wasn't for nothing. So we'll be working extra hard to get new members!" She ended confidently.

 

"Yeah!" Sayori said, before Yuri came up to her.

 

"We'll do our best." She quietly stated.

 

"You know it!" Natsuki responded, hands on her hips, with a confident smirk on her face. Me and Sean smiled at their enthusiasm, as they all seemed quite happy with themselves.

 

You and Sean both knew the things to come, but for now, why not enjoy everything?

**Author's Note:**

> The only reason this note is here is to tell you to look at the AN


End file.
